Batman VS
Batman VS is a pseudo-3D fighting game created by 900bv and developed by NINE100 Studios. It features a large selection characters from the DC Universe, predominantly ones featured in Batman media. It is very similar to the Mortal Kombat series of games, using the same engine and fatality system, although they are known as Finishers in this game. Gameplay The primary mode of the game, Story Mode, is acted out in multiple chapters, each featuring a different playable character. Generally, each chapter will contain up to five different battles. All battles play identically to the standard battle in Battle Mode. While most of the time the battles are completely Vanilla, sometimes you will be placed at an advantage or disadvantage compared to your opponent. The secondary mode of the game is Battle Mode, which allows up to six players, either locally or online, participate in battles of up to six characters. Battles can range from 1v1, all the way up to 3v3. Players can also choose to take part in a handicap battle, where one team contains more fighters, but the other team is more powerful. The game also features an in-depth tutorial which will teach the player all of the main game elements, alongside an practice mode where the player can develop their skills and combos against a customisable AI opponent. The final mode avaliable in the game is Challenge Mode. Comparable to the Challenge Tower from Mortal Kombat 2011 and S.T.A.R. Labs from Injustice: Gods Among Us, this mode features a huge array of varying challenges, all of which feature goals for the player to meet. All of the characters in the game have unique movesets, complete with special moves and super combos. Each character also has two finishing moves, which can either kill or KO the opponent, depending on the character. Each arena also has a unique killing and KO finishing move. Story Mode Plot TBA Chapters TBA Characters Heroes Villains # ↑ 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11 Downloadable Content # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 Caped Crusader Edition Exclusive Arenas # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 Downloadable Content # ↑ Caped Crusader Edition Exclusive Modes * Story Mode * Battle Mode * Practice Mode * Challenge Mode Downloadable Content * DC Guests Pack * Free Bonus Pack * Heroes Pack * Villains Pack Batman VS: Caped Crusader Edition Batman VS: Caped Crusader Edition is a new version of Batman VS, released a while after the original game. It is bundled with all of the released DLC and also comes with three exclusive characters: Calendar Man, Killer Croc and Knight. It also comes with an exclusive Batman skin and the exclusive Stratosphere arena. For all bundled content, see here. Trivia * Originally, Damian Wayne was Robin and Tim Drake appeared as Red Robin. However, this caused too many continuity issues, and Robin is now Tim Drake. The character of Red Robin was replaced with Deadman and instead it is now a skin for Robin. Category:900bv Category:Games Category:NINE100 Studios